50 ItaDei drabbles
by Kuroda-san
Summary: 50 drabbles about ItaDei. Dedicated to my Deidei.


1. comfort  
Missions were often long and tiring. Though when there was that rare opportunity to rest at HQ, the members would abuse it. This particular time, both Deidara's team and Itachi's both had the luxury of lazing around the building.

Kisame could be heard from any point in the building, in his room, snoring loudly. Tobi was off dancing around outside like a child. It was amusing, if one saw him.

Itachi rested in the common area of their base, hunched over one knee, brushing a fresh coat of mauve polish on his toes. Opposite him sat Deidara, molding his clay with a childlike innocence.

Every so often one or the other would look up to just barely catch a glimpse of the other staring before they turned away.

Though they would never admit it, they both just took comfort in knowing the other was there.

2. kiss  
They had been arguing. Well, it was more Deidara going on a rant of someone not appreciating his art, and Itachi silently watching him with a expressionless face. It had only served to upset the blond more, changing his rant to curses and insults about 'that stupid Uchiha, un'.

It persisted until Deidara bent down, his face only inches from Itachi's, mumbling some insult or another. Deidara was cut off by a pair of surprisingly soft lips that met with his own.

Deidara was left standing there dumbfounded as Itachi walked away with that subtle smirk of his.

3. soft  
Itachi had soft skin for a shinobi. In fact the only part of his that wasn't soft was the tips of his fingers. The skin there was rough from blisters caused by to many katon jutsu's.

Dedara's skin a little rougher, but his hands were softer then silk their only flaw being the mouths in the center of his palms. Itachi would state that it had to be the clay that the blond had his hands buried in so often.

The thoughts would be lost from both their minds as soon at those soft hands ran over equally soft skin.

4. pain  
It fucking _hurt_ having his arms blown off like that. He was pissed, but when Kakuzu had told him he was able to re attach them, Deidara was ecstatic. That was until he began sewing the limbs back in place. He thrashed all over the place, making it hard to for Kakuzu to do his job.

Deidara protested when he called someone over to help keep the blond still while he worked. That was when Itachi kneeled down, resting Deidara's head in his lap, absently running fingers through golden strands. It was then that Deidara though that maybe the pain wasn't so bad anymore.

5. potatoes  
Deidara liked mashed potatoes. The were the only food that was similar to his clay, and would spend a decent amount of time sculpting them into some form or another. Such focus and form, only to be ruined when he would smash his fork down through the food, near inhaling it like he had been starving.

Itachi would watch, light amusement playing over his features. Secretly he wished they would have potatoes with dinner more often.

6. rain  
Itachi liked the rain. It was calming and it soothed frayed nerves. It was a rare chance that he was able to just stand, letting the cool droplets splatter across his face. In a way it was like letting out the tears that he had always refused to let fall. A simple walk in the rain always did wonders for him.

Deidara didn't like the rain so much. He would sit in the window pouting. The downpour wasn't good for his art, turning his clay into the constancy of mush. He would eventually spot the Uchiha walking outside, completely soaked from head to toe.

It would only be a few minutes later that Itachi would find a umbrella over his head and an irritated looking blond attached to the handle. Even if he hadn't quite been unwound from whatever was silently troubling him, it was that moment everything just seems better as he follows Deidara back inside.

7. chocolate  
Deidara loved chocolate. It was quite possibly the best sweet on the face of the planet.

Itachi was the opposite. He didn't really have a liking for any type of sweets.

One could always tell when Deidara had gotten chocolate. He was almost instantly chipper, and could eventually be found sitting on the floor of the common area sucking happily on the chocolate, piece by piece.

Itachi would look up from time to time over the top of whatever book or scroll he would happen to be reading. Then next time Itachi would look up he would see the blond kneeling in front of him, holding a piece of the candy up to the Uchiha's mouth, staring up at him with expectant eyes.

Ok, so maybe chocolate wasn't so bad after all.

8. happiness  
Being a shinobi, an s-ranted criminal, and an Akatsuki member happiness didn't come easily. It was rare, far in between, and often came in small doses. Still, it was accepted when it came.

Happiness for Itachi lately had been waking up to see blond hair sprawled messily over his bed, one bright blue eyes peering out from under the golden strands, a sly grin plastered on his face. It made Itachi give a soft smile and bury his nose in the bright colored locks. It helped him forget that they both had to get back to work today.

9. telephone  
There were times when Deidara would return from a mission and Itachi was still out on one of his own. Disappointed, Deidara would hound everyone in the base as to what Inn Itachi was staying at.

With the desired information, the blond would call up Itachi's room. After a brief argument, Kisame would put Itachi on the phone. Though he didn't talk much, Itachi would listen to Deidara chatter away excitedly about his latest mission and only Kisame would see the small content look that settled over the Uchiha's face.

10. ears  
When Itachi whispered to him, he would always brush his lips against the shell of Deidara's ear. It could simply be an instruction, a code, his name, or something more personal.

No matter what the words, the soft flutter of lips and the sticky heat of breath would leave him blushing. The knowing smirk on Itachi's face was never noticed.

11. name  
His name was, to some people, a curse. It was a sign of bad luck and death. He would usually glare at anyone who dared to poke fun at it. He much rather people call him by his surname.

It was different when Deidara said his name. Whether it was gasped, moaned, screamed, yelled, whispered, or just normally spoken, if it was Deidara that said it, it just couldn't seem like a bad omen.

12. sensual  
When their time together was short, they wasted no time. From the moment they entered the same room every single touch mattered. Clothes were gone instantly, lips and teeth pressed and pulled at skin while hands roamed over heated flesh. The entire experience was so deeply sensual from start to finish, leaving them parting with heavy breath, swollen lips, and a few new marks to mar their skin.

Though it was preferred to have a lengthy amount of time together, times like these were just as fulfilling.

13. death  
News of Deidara's death had reached everyone pretty quickly. It was Pein that had everyone together at the moment, giving them their instructions. Itachi knew it was Sasuke that Deidara was fighting, and knew, somehow, that his brother would be fine.

Then again, the pinching feeling in his chest hadn't been for his brother.

14. sex  
When they were able to spend the entire night together, Itachi would always go slow. As irritating as it was, he would pay attention to every single inch of skin whether it be with his lips or his fingers. He liked to have Deidara's entire body tingle with excitement.

15. touch  
Itachi thinks it all started with a touch. A simple graze of fingertips brushing against Deidara's back. Oddly it had almost felt like he has been shocked, and immediately pulled his hand away, looking down to wide, blue eyes.

Deidara would tell you that it started the moment they first saw each other.

16. weakness  
Every ninja, no matter how great, had at least one weakness. Itachi, Deidara had discovered, had exactly three.

The first was his hair. Whether is was being pulled, brushed, or if he was just running his fingers through the soft strands. Itachi's composure would begin to crumble and melt away at fingers playing with the dark locks.

The second was the swirling black ink of his ANBU tattoo. Deidara found it amusing that a breath, or light tracing on his fingers over the marked flesh could elicit shivers from the Uchiha.

The third was the inside of his wrists. The was a reason Deidara often pinned Itachi against something, hands wrapped around his wrists.

17. tears  
When Itachi would return to the base, blood flowing from his eyes, Deidara was the one that helped his clean up. He would curse, and swear, telling him he shouldn't be using those damn eyes. Itachi would lay quietly, his head in Deidara's lap, his vision obscured.

The blond took his time in cleaning the Uchiha's eyes out so he could see again, that way Itachi couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

18. speed  
Deidara had seen some pretty fast ninja in his life. In fact, he though he had seen the fastest until he looked into a pair of haunting crimson eyes.

The day he met Uchiha Itachi was the day he learned what speed could really be. He was blindsided by the Uchiha's genjutsu; didn't even see it coming.

19. wind  
Itachi, oddly enough, liked heights. It gave him the feeling of flight, detachment from the world below, yet still gravity bound him to the earth. He just couldn't escape that one little detail.

Deidara had one day gone out flying on the back of his clay bird, taking off from the roof of their base. Itachi had been there at the time, staring with dark, onyx eyes. With an irritated sigh, Deidara motioned from his to come over.

It was such a pleasant feeling to finally become detached from earthly binds. There was a smile on his face, though subtle, as he looked over to see the blond looking content, hair shining in the sun. When later asked about it, Itachi only said he enjoyed the wind thought his hair.

20. freedom  
They were criminals, missing-nin, defected from their villages. What they had was not freedom. Constantly being chased by the hunter-nin from this village of that village was not an easy was of life.

There were time, such as this, that made life worth the trouble. Walking down the street, hands entwined, it was the closest to true freedom they would get.

It was good enough for them.

21. life  
As shinobi, their lives were in a constant shadow of death. It was their life, their choice, it was all they really knew. It was this that made Itachi thing it was unfair for Deidara, someone so full of life, to be bound to Akatsuki.

Yet he would be quite lost if he ever were to leave.

22. jealousy  
Itachi had a jealous side. It was hidden so very well, buried beneath years of training, and an expressionless mask. It was on the inside though that his blood would boil with a burning rage every time his _shishou_ -in the guise of that idiot, Tobi- would lay his hands on the blond.

A simple solution was found though. All he had to was remind himself that at the day's end, it would be his own hands sliding down the blond's bare back, his lips against Deidara's neck, and it was him that would wake up the next morning buried in golden locks.

It was this that made watching them bearable.

23. hands  
He had memorized Deidara's hands. He knew each crease, every scar, and every mark on them. He would know the moment he touched them if there was something new. He didn't ever use his sharingan to do so.

24. taste  
It had suddenly dawned on him one day, a thought from out of the blue. It happened while he had Deidara, in his lap, pouting at his with kiss swollen lips. Licking his lips, Itachi pulled him down again, lips clashing, tongues swirling, the test to his theory.

Deidara tasted like cinnamon.

Voicing his discovery, Deidara in turn told him he tasted like a peach. It was a perfect combination, and explained why their kisses were always spicy-sweet.

25. devotion  
Missions sometimes called for deep undercover work. Itachi, being one of the more feminine members of the group was often sent out on missions like this. Men and women alike would fall for his looks, and much to his dismay, it sometimes required him to allow the person who held his desired information to take him to their bed.

Itachi already had a devotion to someone else, and even though he always got the information Pein required, Itachi never once touched a single one of them. Genjutsu was really an amazing thing, and Deidara would always be more important then whatever information he was gathering.

26. forever  
Forever was an impossibility in their lives. They knew that sooner rather then later they _were_ going to die. It was something they both had come to expect.

It was being with each other that made that inevitability seem further away.

27. blood  
One got used to the sight of crimson splattered against their skin, soaking their clothing, matting their hair. It would dry and flake, making clothes sticky, and hair smell something awful. It came in the job description.

What they never got used to is how erotic it was, tasting someone else's blood on the other's lips. It was something they pondered over while helping each other wash the blood from their hair.

28. sickness  
Only a few people knew that Itachi was sick. It was not something he wanted everyone to know.

Try as he could, it was unavoidable that Deidara would find out, no matter how well he hid it.

The blond had heard the hacking cough from Itachi's room, silently sneaking through the door that had been left cracked open. What he found was the Uchiha laying on the floor on his side, blood covering his hand and dripping from his lips.

It wasn't the sight of blood that made Deidara's stomach turn.

29. melody  
He was a prodigy. He was handled differently then his brother had been. Still when Itachi was young he would sit up at night, listening to the soft, sweet melody his mother would use to sing his brother asleep, the one he had never heard unless through a wall.

It was the same tune, the same lullaby he sang now. Soft, sweet, and in a rich tenor. It soothed away the aftershocks of Deidara's nightmare, lulling him back into a peaceful sleep. He would never know, but he was the only one Itachi had, and ever would sing for.

30. star  
He had lain out under the stars several times before. He would sprawl out in the grass, arms folded under his head staring up at the sky just glad to have a moment's peace.

After a while, Deidara found out what he had been doing and would follow him. He just laid there, silent, his head resting against Itachi's thigh.

Itachi never truly knew how beautiful the stars were until he saw them reflected in a pair of cobalt eyes.

31. home  
Since he left Konoha he didn't really have a place to call home, and Akatsuki never really was able to fill that position.

That was until Deidara came along. They always said 'home is where the heart is'. Who knew he was able to find that in a blue eyed, blond haired bomber?

32. confusion  
There had been a confusion that ran over the base the first time Itachi disappeared shortly after Deidara, both of them coming back a few hours later looking thoroughly pleased with one another. Bruises dotted their bodies, and it seemed as though there was a fight. It didn't click with anyone.

When it happened a second time, Kisame and Konan were the ones to first figure it out. They didn't say anything, but eventually one by one the rest figured it out. Tobi -though Itachi doubted it- was the last to figure it out and bluntly stated what the rest of the organization already knew.

It was quite amusing to watch Deidara chase Tobi through the base shouting death threats.

33. fear  
He had little to fear. Itachi was well aware what his limits were, and aware that his abilities went beyond that of most.

This was another situation entirely. There was a fear of that feeling that fluttered in him when Deidara was around. It was fear because he once had to kill all he knew and loved, and Itachi didn't want to have to do that again.

34. lightning/thunder  
Since Deidara's death, Itachi would sit alone during thunder storms. No one was to bother him, not Kisame, Madara, or Pein. He was to be absolutely left alone. The bright flash of lightening with the loud roar of thunder reminded the Uchiha of his blond, and no one was allowed to see that sadness in his eyes

35. bonds  
The life of a shinobi required one to be detached from people, from emotion. There was no room for someone else that could be your friend one day and your target the next. Always was he told this was the way of life, and to never create a bond with anyone, it would be his undoing. Itachi had listen to that for most his life.

On that day he met Deidara, Itachi had unknowingly created a bond. Only was it too late that he noticed how strong it actually was.

36. market  
Trips to the market should have been classified as a mission. Shopping for the organization was a chore, especially when Deidara was chosen to go with him. The blond would complain about each members special request, frequently stating that Konan should be the one doing this, not them. After all women liked shopping, right?

Itachi would take it in stride, filling their cart with the items on their list. Only when Itachi started placing a few items in the cart that was not on the list would Deidara's scowl turn into a smile.

Itachi knew Deidara's favorite foods, and when it came time to go to the market again, he would always make sure he had just enough to buy the blond that little extra.

37. technology  
Technology in their world was rare. Communicators, cameras, a monitor, and a vcr. It was basic necessities.

So when the base was suited with a television and cable -much to Kakuzu's protests- Itachi and Deidara welcomed the distraction. No one bothered to ask where to two younger members of their group had disappeared to.

38. gift  
Tiny little trinkets from one village to another were found on his pillow when Itachi returned from a mission. Deidara never once saw him, or even noticed the Uchiha enter his room, but always, there was something there waiting for him.

Itachi never once found anything upon his pillow. This never bothered him. Gifts were given without the expectancy of something in return. Besides, it was the blond hiding under his blankets that he enjoyed most.

39. smile  
He had a face like a mask most of the time. Unchanging, blank, expressionless, cold, and uncaring. Always, _always_ with those damn red eyes.

Deidara liked a challenge. He would get so he was eye level with Itachi making various faces, all in attempt to make the Uchiha crack a smile.

Itachi would watch him for a while before raising an eyebrow as if to ask 'are you done yet?'.

After the blond huffed and buried himself into Itachi's chest while stating loudly that 'it was impossible', Itachi would pat his hair and smile. Deidara had just given up a little too soon.

40. innocence  
It started out as a playful push while walking by Itachi in the hall. It was that which led to Itachi nudging the blond as he walked by in the common room.

A few hours later it was a full blown game of tag between them both. It was fun, and it gave them both something to smile about. It took them back, to when they were children, to when they still held their innocence.

41. completion  
For years, since the annihilation of his family, Itachi had felt...incomplete. Like there was something missing from him; something torn from him when he left Konoha.

Lately, spending more and more time with the loud, blond bomber, Itachi began to feel that space -that space empty for so long- slowly start to fill, to mend its self. He didn't know, didn't really see it until after it was torn from him again. It was Deidara that would have brought him back to completion.

42. clouds  
Days like this one made it hard to stay inside. The sky with blue, dotted here and there with fluffy white clouds. It was warm, but the breeze kept things comfortable.

Days like this one made the grassy hill seem inviting, which is where Itachi lay. His cloak spread out, arms folded behind his head, peacefully gazing as the clouds drifted overhead.

Deidara would lay with his, his head laying on his back, head resting against the Uchiha's chest, hands folded over his stomach. He would chat idly about this and that, occasionally pointing out shapes in the clouds.

They would fall silently eventually, drifting off by the time evening fell, floating off peacefully on their own cloud.

43. sky  
Deidara's eyes were like the sky, Itachi had discovered. They changed suit different emotions just like the sky did to suit the different weather.

When he was angry his eyes were a dark, grayish blue, like stormy skies. When he was happy they were bright blue, clear and crystalline, like a clear spring sky. In the heat of passion they were darker, and cloaked in a haze, like looking out at the sky through the heat waxes of a hot summers day.

He was surprised that someone's eyes could change so often, but still, he memorized each shade.

44. heaven  
They knew they weren't going to heaven. Far to many things had taken away their finial paradise from them.

It was here, at the top of this mountain, where the air was crisp and tiny flowers bloomed charmingly in fields of green. They knew this was the closest they would ever get to heaven, but it was being with the other that made that alright.

45. hell  
The night Itachi's hand was forced to kill his clan would forever be what hell looked like in his eyes. Sure, Madara had helped, but the elder held a loathing over his clan; he had wanted it. In the end it was Itachi's mission, his nightmare, and his own personal hell.

There are nights where Itachi will cry out in his sleep. It usually happens after a mission, and always, always Deidara would wake and ask him what is was about. Itachi's reply was always 'hell'. It was something in the way he said it that always prevented the blond from asking further questions.

46. sun  
Itachi lives in a world of his own where it is cold and dark.

Deidara is bright, and full of life, like the sun. It is him that is able to chase away the shadows that lurk in Itachi's mind.

47. moon  
Henceforth, if Deidara is the sun, then certainly Itachi is the moon. He is strong and bright, but with a dark, mysterious side.

48. waves  
When ever Deidara leaves from HQ, Itachi would stand in the window, watching him go.

Deidara could feel those eyes burning into him and would always, always turn around and wave enthusiastically with that bright smile of his.

This time neither of them know it will be the last time Deidara waves to anyone.

49. hair  
Itachi's hair is thin and dark, like strands of silvery black silk. Deidara's it thicker and bright, like rays from the sun.

Itachi's hair never seems to tangle, only blood seemed to be able to knot the smooth strands. Deidara would spend hours running his fingers through them, even long after the Uchiha had fallen asleep against him.

Deidara's hair, being thicker was more prone to knots. Itachi didn't care. He would spend hours working apart each and every knot until the strands shone like gold.

50. supernova  
Like his life, Deidara's death was explosive. Like a supernova in space, it was seen far and wide.

Itachi was torn between wishing he had seen it, and glad his didn't.


End file.
